Marry Me?
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Nagisa has decided to propose to Akari, but he's having a bit of trouble figuiring out how to do so. He decides to ask Karma, Maehara and Karasuma Sensei their proposal stories. Mainly Nagikae, other pairings included.


Six years they had been dating. Their friends would often wonder when Nagisa would pop the question. It seemed like neither was eager to get married, and that was partially true. Nagisa and Akari had agreed to focus on their careers before they would make any plans for marriage. Now at the age of twenty-two both were getting ready to enter the wonderful world of teaching. It was also at this age that Nagisa made the decision to finally ask her to marry him.

Now, his current predicament. While sitting and having lunch with Karma, he was racking his head trying to figure out how he would propose to Akari. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Karma who finished his current bite of his sandwich and set it down before confronting Nagisa.

"Yo, Nagisa, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Nagisa smiled.

"Because, you haven't touched your food since we've gotten here, and you've been tapping your foot like you're waiting for something."

Nagisa sighed. He had been found out, but to be fair he wasn't necessarily trying to hide his discomfort. He figured, he'd use this opportunity to ask Karma for some advice.

"Hey, Karma so you propose to Okuda, right?"

"Well considering we're married, I'd say that's a yes," Karma quipped, then his face twisted into a devilish grin, "Wait, don't tell me, you're finally gonna propose?"

"Shh, not so loud," Nagisa panicked, "I need your advice on how to ask?"

"Advice," Karma tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, I want to know how you proposed to Okuda,"

"Ah, gotcha," Karma cleared his throat, "Well to tell you the truth it wasn't anything special. I remember Manami and I were walking through the park, just enjoying the weather and our time together. I looked over at her, and she smiles at me, not her usual reserved smile, but this really bright one, and that's when I realized that I wanted to marry this girl. So I asked her then and there."

"And she said yes," Nagisa asked

"Oh, no. She nearly fainted, and then she said yes."

"I see," Nagisa chuckled nervously.

"Oh, crap," Karma shouted as he looked at his watch, "I gotta go. My break's almost over. Later Nagisa! If you still need advice try asking Maehara or Karasuma Sensei."

With that Nagisa was left alone, to finish a slightly satisfying sandwich. Nagisa thought about what Karma had said. He figured he would take him up on his advice. Nagisa knew that just bluntly asking Akari wouldn't be his style, but still the way Karma proposed to Okuda was a very Karma thing to do. Nagisa chuckled to himself. Now the question was who to talk to first. Karasuma Sensei or Maehara. Nagisa got up, having decided who he would pay a visit to first.

Nagisa stood outside a two bedroom apartment. He took a deep breath before deciding to knock.

"One minute," The familiar voice of Okano called from the other side. "Nagisa?"

"Hey Okano is Maehara home?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Nagisa stepped inside. Okano and Maehara had both decided to get married relatively early. They both knew that a house would have been a bit pricy, so they decided to rent out an apartment together. It was a cozy little place. A living room type area by the door,complete with a couch. Further down, a kitchen and dining area. Off to the side was a hallway with the restroom on the right, and two bedrooms at the end. The one to the left was their bedroom, and the one on the right was originally used as a storage room, but had recently been converted into a nursery.

Okano herself had been showing signs of pregnancy, with her baby bump finally being noticeable. Her mood was also very volatile.

"So, Nagisa what brings you over here," Okano asked.

"I, um need some advice,"

"From my husband." Okano raised a brow.

"I normally wouldn't ask him for advice, but this is kind of different."

"How so?"

"I want to know how he proposed to you."

"You're gonna ask Akari to marry you," Okano practically squealed in excitement.

"Y-Yeah," Nagisa's face flushed a bit.

"Oh, my God, that's so exciting. Maehara come out here. Nagisa needs your help!"

"I'm coming," Maehara called out.

Maehara made his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch, "So what is it you need help with Nagisa?"

"I want to know how you asked Okano to marry you?"

So, you're finally gonna pop the question," Maehara grinned, "Alright I'll tell you exactly what happened."

"So Okano and I were arguing about something trivial probably. We had been down each others throats, as we do. Of course the arguing didn't last long. Soon we were locking lips, and then things start to get heated. Okano's unbutt-" Maehara feels a sharp pain as Okano elbows him in the side.

"So my husband doesn't give you any unnecessary details, I'll tell you what you actually want to hear," Okano cleared her throat, "So after Maehara and I kissed and made up. We were nuzzled against each other. That's when he looked at me. I felt so vulnerable when he did, like he could see every little flaw, and yet I felt so safe in his arms. That's when he smiled and said, 'I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of our lives.' I felt myself tearing up, and before I knew it I was kissing him again and then I told him I wouldn't mind either."

Nagisa took a moment to process what he had just been told, aside from obvious implications, he thought Maehara's way of proposing was clever, it wasn't exactly him. Still it did give him a few ideas.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be going now."

"See you Nagisa and good luck," Maehara waved

"Let us know how things go," Okano requested.

Nagisa let out a yawn. It was getting late. The sun was already starting to set. He called ahead just to make sure he wasn't intruding. Nagisa knocked on the door to his former teacher's house.

"Nagisa, come in" Karasuma greeted. Nagisa walked inside. Karasuma and Irina had been married for four years. They had bought a house together and even had a daughter. The house was a one story house. The living room and dining area within close proximity of one another, while their daughter's bedroom was adjacent to the kitchen and their own bedroom right down the hall from their daughter's.

"How have you been Karasuma Sensei," Nagisa asked

"I'm doing fine, how are you Nagisa?"

"I'm alright. Where are Irina Sensei and Erica?"

"Doctors. By the way how are you and Akari?"

"Actually that's why I'm here,"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's not that. It's just I'm gonna propose,"

"That's great," Karasuma congratulated his former student.

"Thanks,"

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I want to know how you proposed."

Karasuma let out a chuckle, "I wasn't the one who proposed."

"Then, Irina Sensei proposed?"

"Yeah, I remember it well. Irina and I had been having dinner at a rather pricy Italian place. I had invited her as a bit of a surprise date. I guess looking back at it now she probably thought I had some big proposal planned, but obviously I didn't. We were nearing the end of our dinner, when she just gets up from her seat and yells, 'How come you haven't asked me to marry you yet?' Her tone accusing. I tilt my head in confusion, 'Do you really want to get married that badly?' Her face flushed before she replied, 'I want a big wedding.' I smiled before saying 'Sure.' Well you know how the rest goes."

Nagisa once again mulled over the information that he had been given. He wasn't surprised by the turn of events in Karasuma Sensei's story. He thought the dinner was a nice idea, but he'd rather be the one who propose rather than Akari being fed up with his indecision and asking herself. Still Nagisa had gathered all of the information from the stories he had been given. He finally had a plan of attack. With a smile, Nagisa decided he would go in for the kill.

"Thank you Karasuma Sensei,"

"You've got a plan?"

"You could say that," Nagisa smiled.

"Good luck," Karasuma smiled back.

"Thanks."

Nagisa and Akari had been walking through the park. They had both enjoyed a dinner at a nearby sushi place that they frequented. Akari was wearing a light coat on top of a yellow blouse and black skirt. Her hair had returned to its natural color and was past her waist. She was leaning on Nagisa as they walked by.

Nagisa mentally took a deep breath. It was now or never. He checked the box secretly tucked in his sleeve. He cleared his throat, "Akari I've been doing some thinking as of late,"

"Oh, what have you been thinking about?"

"About how when people fall in love. How they usually say things like they want to spend the rest of their lives with the one they love or how they want their loved one by their side."

"And?"

"I've realized that, that's not me."

"Nagisa?"

"Akari," Nagisa stopped and faced her, holding both her hands and staring straight into her eyes, " I don't want you by my side Akari, I need you by my side, every second of every hour of every day, until the end of forever. Akari I need you like my lungs need oxygen, like my heart needs blood. What I'm asking Akari Yukimura is will you marry me?"

Akari didn't know what to say at first, and then she felt an item in her hand. It was a small black box. she opened it and found a single gold band. Her eyes watered up. How on earth did she end up with someone as wonderful and romantic as Nagisa? She tackled Nagisa to the ground, and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

The two smiled at each other as they nuzzled against each other. Akari still on top of Nagisa and now wearing her engagement ring. Akari rested her head on Nagisa's chest, hearing the soothing beat of his heart. While Nagisa stroked Akari's hair. Just the two of them holding each other tight. The rest of the world forgotten in the background.

* * *

 **Hey-o! I'm back from the dead, and just in time too. Think of this fic as a celebration fic for season two of Assassination Classroom. Also on a related note I'm really digging the new opening. Anywho, thanks for reading and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
